The Long-lost Yoyle City
2nd place: |transcript = The Long-lost Yoyle City/Transcript |previous = It's a Monster |next = Series: Welcome Back (Season 3) Chronological: BFDIA 6 |eliminated = Bubble and Match |youtube = RZB7nTzSl3g |deaths = Pencil, Yellow Face, Tennis Ball, Rocky, Golf Ball, Fries, Firey, Gelatin, Puffball|loser = }} "The Long-lost Yoyle City" is the fifth and final part of the fifth episode of Battle for Dream Island Again, and the last episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. It aired on August 1, 2013. Plot Before the intro The episode starts with Pin defrosting and notices that the HPRC has been stolen. At the other side, the FreeSmart van gets across the Goiky Canal and reaches Yoyleland. Ruby goes out of the window, grabs some yoyleberries, and asks Bubble if she wants to eat some. Bubble wanted them, so Ruby took some and they then started to eat them, then Book warned them that they will turn into metal, as they did. Needle defrosts and startles Pin. Pin then gets curious about what would happen if Coiny and Nickel, who were both still frozen, were put next to each other. Needle says that there's no "point" waiting and Pin states that that's a good "point". Then, Pin moves Coiny onto Nickel, which makes the screen blurry like in Get in the Van, and causes a hole to appear. Needle asks if they should go in, but Pin says it will ruin the fun like how Needle wouldn't want to see herself in a movie. Needle then asks if this is normal, but Pin says she doesn't know. Not much later, the hole explodes and spits out a lot of money at a rate that seemed almost instantaneous. Continuing the challenge Gelatin warns Puffball that she made a wrong turn, but Puffball denies this. Gelatin then warns her that they are in Davidland, where there's a lot of Davids covering the whole land. Puffball asks how he knows this isn't a shortcut, but Golf Ball says that this location is too dangerous, whether it's a shortcut or not, and they should find another route. Puffball claims they are almost out of the location and still continues her journey through Davidland. The whole W.O.A.H. Bunch is now unfrozen, with Spongy dragging a bag with some of the money that the hole created, with it tied on his one leg. He complains about it and asks why he has to carry the bag, only to hear Pin say because he's the only one who can. Coiny finds it weird that they found the giant bag full of money from the ground, and then asks to make sure if they weren't playing any tricks while he was still frozen. Pin then says that if she was, she'd tell him. As Needle is about to tell to Coiny what happened, Pin cuts her off. The scene switches again to Team No-Name still in Davidland, with Firey teaching Gelatin how to tie their legs together, and when they stand up, they fall over. They almost fall into the land of Davids, but Gelatin grabs on the fur of Puffball and hangs there. The rest of the team discusses how to save them, Fries suggests that they kick Firey and Gelatin off Team No-Name as soon as they can, while Tennis Ball suggests they wait until they get out of Davidland and lower them down to the ground, so they can untie their legs. FreeSmart finally arrives at Yoyle City. There is a subsequent birds-eye-view tour of the city. Not much later, FreeSmart passes the matchstick factory, so Match slaps Book, because "it's the rules" (as a callback to Get in the Van). Pin then remembered about how Coiny, Nickel, and Needle all got frozen, as she thought metal couldn't freeze. Coiny answered to her that metal could freeze, and then he asks her why she thought it couldn't. She said she tried to freeze Leafy when she was metal. Coiny realizes and explains that Leafy was made of Yoyle metal, which is unfreezable. Then, Pin notices Yellow Face is missing and asks where he is. Meanwhile, FreeSmart continues to drive through Yoyle City, and get to the foot of the Yoyle Mountain. Ruby pulls the HPRC and throws it on the ground, but it gets stuck in the gluey combination of gasoline and snow which was caused by the team playing with snow in the van. Pencil tells Ruby to stop screwing up, to which Match also agrees. Back in Davidland, Firey questions everybody why the Davids aren't saying "Aw, seriously?!", to which Tennis Ball says that they won't do that unless provoked. Puffball tells her teammates that they are almost out of Davidland. Fries says that Davids are the most annoying things he's ever seen, to which the Davids say their catchphrase. Once they leave Davidland, Puffball lands on the ground, Gelatin and Firey untie their legs, and Team No-Name continues their challenge. At Yoyle City, Pencil is wrapped in the tongue of the fish like the one seen in the second episode of the previous season. Ruby then says she sees Team No-Name gaining on them, so Book suggests killing Pencil and recovering her with the HPRC. Match then asks Pencil how she wants to die, (suggesting death by fire, poison, and freeze juice) with Pencil eventually agreeing to be sawed into half. Back in the desert, W.O.A.H. Bunch catches up and sees Yellow Face, and Coiny and Bomby try to get him out of the glue, but to no avail. Coiny suggests pulling the old "kill n' recover" trick on him. Pin says that FreeSmart may still have the HPRC, so Coiny tells Yellow Face to die, which he does easily. Back at Yoyle City, Pencil is sawed in half and recovered. However, Team No-Name has long since pulled ahead, but Pencil throws freeze juice needles at them to slow them down. The FreeSmarters walk to the summit over the mountain for many several days, eventually reaching the top. By that point, No-Name's members have defrosted, so they race to the summit. However, when everyone wonders where the Firey Speaker Box is, he appears and says that the summit is even higher up, as the screen shows the flagpole extending into space. Just as Team No-Name jumps on to Puffball, Pencil snatches Rocky. This is when Book complains that her team can't climb faster than Puffball can fly. Pencil throws Rocky at the fish's lethal jaws, causing him to die. Pencil did this because Rocky barfed on her in the past, which Book says that was two years ago. Golf Ball tells Fries to recover him quickly before they fall too far behind, which Fries angrily agrees to do. The scene cuts to a montage of FreeSmart running up a series of obstacles to Yoyle Mountain's summit. Eventually, they reach the top, but the Firey Speaker Box realizes that Match isn't in the TLC, and catapults her into the TLC and locked in the LOL. When the Firey Speaker Box finds Bubble, she then tries to act like a tree, but even after trying to make rustling noises (Pencil's suggestion), the speaker still isn't convinced. Fries then recovers Rocky, and Pin suggests throwing a twig to hit a button in the FreeSmart Supervan to help them. Coiny's first toss accidentally knocks Rocky off of Puffball, and he is eaten by the fish as a result, delaying Fries even more, but his second toss works. The stick then hits the "Steal" button, which magnetically pulls Needle. Pin then says to grab on to her, to which they quickly to get to Yoyleland, and kill Rocky again in the impact. Needle frees herself from the magnet, and recovers Yellow Face, allowing W.O.A.H. Bunch to take the lead momentarily, killing Rocky again. Fries angrily takes another detour, saying "You've got to be kidding me..." from being recovering Rocky 3 times already. Finally, Team No-Name soars to the summit. However, Puffball has a flashback about winning a prize every time she was up for voting, so she stops at the last second. Golf Ball then angrily asks her why she stopped, as they apparently had a 99.4% chance of winning. Puffball then explained her logic while shrinking, eventually dropping everyone off of her into the jaws of the beastly fish. The scene then cuts to a brief montage of a relieved W.O.A.H. Bunch racing up to the summit. Pin says that they won, but Pencil says that they technically placed second, while FreeSmart, "as expected", placed first. All of the contestants on W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart celebrate their victory, while a nervous Bubble is catapulted into an unknown location, likely the TLC. Voting screen and ending The Firey Speaker Box tells the viewers to vote and then begs for them to do so, as Bubble is catapulted with the Sender Scoop Thrower. The voting screen appears, and after that, Ruby asks how they will get down, and the summit vanishes right and the characters fell down, panicking. The screen then shows an overview of Yoyle City with a caption that says "BFDIA 6, coming September 1st, 2013". Then another caption with an overview of Davidland as background comes up saying "Thanks for watching! (Looks like I don't have to give up that gumdrop. Whew!" Trivia *As Pin walked on the grass at the start, it is what it sounds like when you walk on grass in Minecraft. This sound is also used in a few other episodes. *This is the first episode of any object show to have official subtitles added on the day of its release (and the third throughout the show, with Take the Plunge: Part 1, Lofty, and Welcome Back having captions earlier), making BFDIA the most accessible object show to deaf and hearing-impaired viewers, as well as viewers who are not native English speakers or just have the video muted. *This is the first BFDIA episode to feature CGI animation in order to create 3D scenes, while the other such scenes are the recommended character's crowd from Return of the Hang Glider and the infinite mocking contestants during the walk to BFDIA's Cake at Stake areas. Most of the scenes that used 3D animation are created by Michael and Cary Huang using Processing 1.0, Anime Studio Pro, Blender, and Adobe Flash. *Interestingly, while Match was shown landing in the TLC, Bubble was never shown landing in the TLC, meaning she may have been simply ejected to an unknown location. This may be the case because Bubble never was an official contestant on BFDIA. *There is a giant tower in the middle of Yoyle City, possibly meaning that it is based on Toronto, Ontario and the CN Tower, or Seattle, Washington and the Space Needle. *This is the second time a city has appeared in an object show. The first was 'Object City' in Object Universe. **There was also a shopping mall in Brawl of the Objects, but it was not mentioned to be part of a city. *This is the first time Fries has an "OMG" moment: "Oh my Potatoes." **This is also Pin's first full "OMG" moment: "Oh my Pin factory." She abbreviated this as "OMPF" in Bridge Crossing, more than five years ago. **This also features an "OMG" moment for Book:" Oh my Word", however, this could be a reference to an old saying. *The animations were more swift during Coiny's explanation on metal freezing and FreeSmart's "YAY" moments. This is likely due to a higher frame rate than normal, or completely new limbs. *Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Fries, and Rocky's elimination clipart are the same as their poses in the thumbnail for BFDIA 5e. *Rocky and Nickel appeared, without any lines. **Nickel did not talk due to his voice actor, Adam Katz (AnimationEpic) who is currently working on other animated projects, such as Inanimate Insanity Season 2. *The voting for this episode is going to, by far, set new records. Puffball's votes for elimination will beat Cherries from ''Inanimate Insanity II'', with 1,442 compared to 974. However, Cheesy from Inanimate Insanity II reached 2,605 votes, beaten by Soap from the same show with 2,663 votes, the most ever in an object show. Apple, from the same show, got 2,045 votes, the 2nd most ever. It is unclear whether Puffball got more votes than Cheesy or less. Box from Inanimate Insanity II received 1,442 votes, tying with Puffball. *Firey will win the prize with the most likes ever, at 1,024, beating Teardrop's 502. *The total votes for this episode might get into the quintuple (5 digits). *This is the first time Nickel and Coiny were ever put together on purpose, unlike Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know and Get in the Van. *In Yoyle City, there is a building saying "Stupid Pets", which reveals that objects have pets, which was demonstrated in "Object Twoniverse Episode 3". *This is the first time in an episode that a voting period has had a contestant on a quadruple-digit number for either likes or dislikes. *Book said it was 2 years ago when Pencil got revenge on Rocky for barfing on her in episode 19 despite Book not being present in BFDI but in the LOL. **Book likely has records of BFDI Season 1's challenges inside her. *Pencil was trapped by the Fish Monster again, but while this happened, her Season 1 voice can be heard. *Yellow Face shows that he can commit suicide. *Yoyle City is abandoned; this may be based of Chernobyl in Ukraine and Machu Picchu in Peru. *Yellow Face seems to be happy when the other contests are falling. *The original Announcer can be seen on top of the Yoyle Mountain's summit, right before everyone falls down. *BFDIA 6 has been delayed yet again since it was past September 1. BFDI was on a hiatus again for the 2nd time due that they had to take a break from BFDI. **This was the last aired episode of BFDIA. *The dislikes given on this episode are probably because BFDIA 6 was not released, and some people are mad because of this. *If you combine all the videos of BFDIA 5, it would be the 3rd most viewed BFDI episode. *The Fish Monster in this episode is different from the one in Barriers and Pitfalls. **This is because they had a redesign. *The Long-lost Yoyle City is the last episode of Battle for Dream Island Again, BFDIA was the shortest BFDI season so far. *This is the first time Puffball was shown smaller than Rocky, the smallest BFDI contestant. *This is the 3rd time that Needle slapped Pin for calling her "Needy". *This is currently the last episode that was part of a multi-part episode to air. Errors *When Team No-Name approached the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Ruby and Bubble were not metal. *While going back to recover Rocky the 3rd time, Puffball turns around without Fries turning around too. *In a close one-frame time in 05:02, Firey and Gelatin suddenly disappear. *Sometimes there are faint buzzing noises whenever anyone starts talking. The effect is most noticeable when Gelatin says, "Yeah!" and when Pin says, "I think the FreeSmarters have it, though." at 6:11. It can also be heard at 2:19 - 2:26 but barely or sometimes noticeable depending on your hearing or your speakers. *When Gelatin points out that they are in Davidland, a few seconds later, Gelatin is shown in the back. **When Puffball tells the team to stop complaining, Gelatin is now in front again. *At 1:19, When Puffball says, "How do you know this isn't the shortcut?", she is not changing colors but she still sparkles, but the sparkles are behind her. **This occurs once again at 4:51, When Puffball says, "We're almost out of Davidland!", she does not change colors again. *At 4:31, an extra pair of legs appear behind Pencil. **This also happens at 12:31 behind Book. *When Ruby notices Team No-Name catching up, Firey and Gelatin are missing. *When Puffball was flying over Davidland, Team No-name kept on switching places depending on who is talking. *Beginning at 10:15, until the end of the episode, Pin's outline extends too far off her body. *Several times in this episode, the contestants clearly step on the glue from the supervan but do not get stuck. *Ruby left the saw on the Yoyle Summit at 6:41, but then on top of Yoyle Mountain (at 12:31), Ruby still has the saw with her. *Back in Zeeky Boogy Doog, Firey died in the water when he thawed, but in this episode, Firey did not die from the water when Team No-Name thawed from Pencil's freeze syringes. *In addition to this, there was no puddle from them unfreezing unlike in Zeeky Boggy Doog. *At 11:45, for a fraction of a second when Yellow Face is facing behind he suddenly flips back to showing his face for another fraction of a second then back to normal. *When the second stick hits the button, the steering wheel is still moving somehow. *The second stick also gets inside the van even though the back doors were closed. *A magnet that was powerful enough to nab Needle from 2,760 miles should have also pulled her in It's a Monster, as the two objects would be separated by a mile. **It's possible that the freeze juice covered Needle's magnetic surface. *When Bubble is flung, Book has an extra pair of legs behind her. *When Puffball stops herself from reaching the summit, Rocky disappears. **It's possible that Rocky was behind Tennis Ball, Firey, or Fries. *If you look closely in 12:54, you will see that Ruby's legs are missing. *At the beginning, the freeze juice on Pin suddenly disappears when she is unfrozen. * Although the winning teams are falling in space at the end, you can still see clouds. * After FreeSmart froze Team No-Name, when they celebrated you can see that one Pencil is high-fiving Match and another Pencil is behind Book. *At 9:29, when the Firey Speaker Box says "Whoa, hold on!" the next 2 lines in the subtitle script are shown, possibly because of a timing glitch. *At 7:10, Team No-Name contestants are on Puffball, but when they scream, they are no longer on Puffball. *When Puffball shakes the other contestants on team No-Name off, Firey has no arms until he gets eaten by a fish like the one seen on Barriers and Pitfalls. *The Firey Speaker Box on the summit of Yoyle Mountain near W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart, before they were pushed off, is gray, just like the Announcer. **However, as can be heard in deleted scenes, it is possible that the Firey Speaker Box consumed Yoyle Berries. Deaths *Yellow Face dies after Coiny commands him to. *Pencil is sawed in half by the FreeSmarters. *Rocky is eaten by the Fish Monster 4 times. *Tennis Ball, Firey, Gelatin, Fries, and Golf Ball fall off of Puffball and are eaten by the Fish Monster. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2013 episodes Category:Non-elimination episodes Category:Episode part videos